Annoying things to do on an elevator
by RinnyTheOrange
Summary: Beastboy is bored so he decides that he's going to play some pranks on his fellow Titans.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, no matter how much i want to...**

* * *

1. When there's only one person in the elevator with you, tap them on the shoulder, then pretend it wasn't you.

* * *

Beastboy and Raven were the only people in the elevator, they were going to the main room for breakfast. Beastboy glanced at Raven and quickly tapped her on the shoulder.

"What do you want?" Raven asked glaring at beastboy.

"Hm?" Beastboy asked

"Why did you tap me on the shoulder?"

"I dont know what your talking about, I never touched you."

"Yes you did I saw you."

"You probably imagined it."

Raven was quickly growing irritated at how Beastboy was lying strait to her face. Just as Raven was about to tell Beastboy off the elevator doors opened.

"See ya!" Beast boy said grinning, and walked out the doors.

* * *

2. Push the buttons and pretend they give you a shock. Smile, and go back for more.

3. Ask if you can push the button for other people, then push the wrong ones.

* * *

Beastboy smirked as he walked out of his room and torward the elevator wondering who would be his victim for the day. As he neared he spotted starfire walking in and called out to her.

"Hey Star wait up!"

Starfire turned around and smiled.

"Hello friend Beastboy!"

As soon as they walked into the elevator doors Beastboy excitedly asked what floor she was going to and if he could press the number. Starfire hesitantly agreed wondering why someone would be so eager to press an elevator button.

When Starfire told him the level she wanted to go he "accedentally" pressed ALL of the nubers except for hers.

"Friend Beastboy why did you ask to press the button if you weren't even going to do it!?" Starfire asked irritably.

"Oh um, my hand slipped?"

* * *

4. Hold the doors open and say you're waiting for a friend. After a while say, "Hi Greg. How's your day been?", and let the doors close.

5. Drop a pen and wait until someone goes to pick it up, then scream, "That's mine!"

* * *

Robin walked onto the elevator and saw beastboy standing in there too. As they waited to get to their floor Robin spotted a nice looking pen on the ground and reached down to pick it up.

"Thats mine!" Beastboy said angrily but just kept standing there not doing anything about it.

Robin looked at Beatboy in a confusd manner and decided that he should pick it up and give it to him. As he reached down to pick it up again Beastboy yelled out again.

" THATS MINE!"

Now Robin was really confused, Beast boy was just standing there stairing at the door not doing anything. Robin then decided that the best thing to do was to just stand there and wait for the elevator to stop so he could get out.

* * *

6. Bring a camera and take pictures of everyone in the elevator.

7. Move a desk into the elevator and whenever anyone gets on ask if they have an appointment

* * *

**Authors note: Hey guys! I hope you like my Fanfic so far, if you want you can check out my profile and the other story I made so far, my friend wanted me to make it for her but im not sure if im going to finish it or not. Please review I am going to finish this story maybe some time later tomorrow. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

8. Meow occasionally.

9. Stand silently and motionlessly in the corner facing the wall without getting off.

* * *

Cyborg was seriously worried for his friend Beastboy, he wasn't moving or speaking to him even when he called out the vegetarians name.

"...Uh, buddy? You ok over there?"

"..."

"...Hello?"

"..."

"Anyone home?" Cyborg poked beastboy multiple times. Beastboy didn't move or show any signs that he was alive other than his breathing.

Cyborg came to an conclusion that Beastboy wasn't going to talk or move anytime soon so he gave up and got off the elevator.(when the doors opened of course.)

* * *

10. When arriving at your floor grunt and strain to yank the doors open and act embarrased when they open by themselfs.

11. Stare at another passenger for a while the exclaim loudly " YOUR ONE OF THEM!" then back away slowly.

* * *

Starfire was beginning to feel very uncomfortable, for her friend Beastboy was staring at her and it was starting to creep her out. Suddenly he screamed scaring her half to death.

"YOUR ONE OF THEM!" He had yelled out as if he was terrified and he backed up into the corner of the elevator that was farthest away from her.

"What?"

"Stay away from me!"

Starfire was really confused, she didn't know wether she should stay away from Beastboy or go up to him and try to help him in some way. She picked the latter and walked up to him.

"...Are you okay friend Beastboy?"

"..."

As soon as the elevator doors opened and Beastboy ran out screaming almost tripping in the process.

Starfire just stood there confused, wondering about what had just happened.

* * *

12. Put a puppet on your hand and use it to talk to other passengers.

13. Say ding at each floor.

14. Stand really close to someone sniffing them occasionally.

* * *

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Azarath Metrion Zinthos..._

Raven was really trying not to kill Beastboy.

"...Can you _please _back up? Your too close."

Beastboy didn't say anything he just kept nonchantaly sniffing her like it was a normal thing, Raven was starting to get flustered, he was ignoring _her_!

"Back away unless you want a broken nose."

"But...But you smell so good!"

"..."

* * *

15. Leave a box between the doors.

16. On the highest floor hold the door open and demand that they stay open until you hear the penny you droped down the shaft go "Plink" at the bottom.

* * *

The titans were all on the roof of the Titan Tower just relaxing (Robin wasn't there cuz he like never relaxes.) until their communicators beeped.

"Hey guys lets use the elevator it's faster." Cyborg suggested. They all nodded. As soon as they gathered in the elevator Beastboy stoped the doors from closing.

"Beast boy, what are you doing?" Raven asked.

"WE CAN'T LEAVE!" He shouted.

"What? Why Not?" Starfire asked with a confused expression.

"I dropped my penny! We can't leave until I hear it hit the bottom!" Beastboy said with an expression that read "duh".

"Dude...that's the stupidest reason ever, let's just go you can do that later, like after we save the town." Cyborg said looking at Beastboy like he was an idiot.

"Yea Cyborgs right." Raven said. But Beastboy didnt look like he was moving anytime soon so she decided she was going to have to force him. She attempted to try and move him with her powers. He turnned into a Gorrilla forcing the doors to stay open.

In the end Beastboy got his way and the town was destroyed (Just kidding XD)

* * *

17. Lean against the button panel.

18. Swat at flies that don't exsist.

* * *

"OW!" Robin cried out.

"Sorry dude! There's flies all over the place, I didn't mean to hit you."

"There are no flies! What are you talking about!?"

"How can you not see them!? This elevator is infested with them!"

"OW! Stop hitting me!"

"They're all over you dude! Its disgusting, Im just trying to get them off of you since your not doing anything about it!"

"There are no flies!"

"Yes there is!"

* * *

19. Call out group hug then enforce it.

* * *

**Authors note: All done! If you want to see more check out my profile and theres a link! I hope you enjoyed, please review!**


End file.
